Down Midgard
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Odin and Frigga want to make holidays for once and their goal is...Midgard. With a rented SUV from Tony Stark, The allfather and mother travelling with their children through the united states...chaos ensued of course. Mostly humour and random jokes. No pairings this time sorry :P. Rated T for Teen just for savety xD.
1. Prologue

**So sorry for starting another new story without continuing the rest of my fics ;A;. I promise i will work on them soon again. Anyway, this one will have a few chapters mostly humour again. Random at best. **

**Odin, Frigga and the two boys are going on a little trip down midgard . With a rented SUV from Tony Stark they begin to explore the so much foreign mortal world across the united states.**

**enjoy ~**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

_It was a blast, Odin was so tired of this place. The king of Asgard was sitting in his throne, rolling with his eyes. His wife was sitting besides him, knitting something for her youngest son Loki(even he is adopted)._

"Bouncy bear...you know that i am tired of this place?"

"You mean Asgard honey?"

"Yes exactly...always the same daily grind...i want to see other places too. I am so old by now who knows how much longer i will be able to visit other realms?" _Odin frowned, massaging his temples._

"Well dear, we could do some holidays for a little change, what do you say? I heard Midgard is a very lovely place to be! Thor said so at least, and you know how long the boy lifes down there by now!."

"Midgard...mid..that's it! Frigga, you're a genius!" _Odin said, kissing his wife passionately. With one swift jump he got up of his throne and stormed away._

"If he only would be so swifty in bed these days...*sigh*"

...

_Down in Midgard:_

_Thor was in the Stark Tower, watching random TV shows together with the rest of the crew. Out of sudden Odin popped up via his teleporting head stuff...how he always appears when his son is on earth goddamnit._

_"_Allfather! What a pleasant surprise!" _he bowed slightly._

"I bet you are son...listen, i need your help. Better said the help of your little mortal friends!"

"my friends? what do you want from them?" _Thor asked, scratching his head. _

_"_Your mother and i want to travel down midgard for holidays and we need a midgardian travel devise for this! Your friend the man of iron has many of those right?"

"uhm yes i guess?"

"Wonderful, let me borrow this for a while man of steel!" _Odin now talked to Tony who wasn't paying that much attention to him._

"Mhhh whatever" _he said, too much involved in the show he was watching. _

_"_Then its settled, lets prepare for Holidays then! Thor, pack your things you have down there in Midgard, we will depart tomorrow morning!"

"Uhhh do this holidays contain me too, Allfather?"

"Of course, you and your brother Loki will attend us! This little change of surroundings sure will be a good experience for him."

_Thor was not sure how to respond to this, before he could even manage to say something, Odin vanished in thin air..._

_..._

_Back in Asgard:_

_"_No...no and no...i won't go to midgard again father! Especially not travelling around this place together with Thor!" _Loki crossed his arms in front of him, pouting. He was not prepared for what his father had planned. Angrily stomping on the ground, he tried to convince his father to change his plans...hopeless however._

_"_Come on, every family does this sometimes, and you want to feel like in a family, right Loki?" _Odin nudged his youngest sons arm reassuring._

_"_Yeah..i am dying for it..."

"Thats the right view boy, i await you with your suitcase tomorrow morning at the Throne room. Be in time or else we drag you to Midgard..."

"Yes father..." _Loki had no other chance as to obey. Cursing to himself he slammed shut the door of his room, slumping down on his bed, kicking a cushion in the process. Burying his head in his pillow he screamed inside of it with all might. This helped a bit._

_The next morning:_

_Frigga and Odin were up soon and finished their packing. Both had a wide smile on their faces, eager for the so longed for holidays. Loki stood with them, his arms crossed again, huffing silently._

_Thor appeared a few moments later, on his head a pair of stylish glasses. He was wearing a hawaiian shirt with colorful flower patterns on it._

_"_Good morning all together!" _Thor said, stretching himself as he walked up to Loki to catch him in a bear hug, ruffling his hair._

"Will you stop that you buffoon? I just came out of the shower...my hair is styled already so stop messing it up...Its worse enough that i have to attend to this holiday stuff..."

"Oh stop acting like a belligerent youngling. Enjoy the time we will have with our parents Loki! haha!"

"Yeah...enjoying it...you wish for that...

"Is the travelling device ready my son?"

"Already waiting for father!"

_So the whole family vanished at spot, going down to midgard, leaving the palace behind. Heimdall was taking over until Odin would return. Not to say he was all but happy about this...it seemed that Loki was not the only one who suffered..._

_Midgard, Stark Tower:_

_Tony was preparing the last bits of his beloved SUV. He had a serious talk with Thor about it...He loved this SUV to death, it was his baby. If it wouldn't been the Allfather itself he would have denied the request of his friend and team comrade._

"Alright, the preperation is finished...but Thor...please remind yourself what i have told you about her okay...treat her well and let nothing happen to her okay? She is my one and only..."

"Of course man of iron, don't be afraid, i will return this steed to you as good as new!" _Thor said, patting Tonys shoulders reassuring. _

_"_Just bring her back save..." _he muttered to himself, cursing innerly. _

_"_I wonder if we should change our clothes to Midgardian ones...i mean if we want to go through as tourists..."_Frigga said, mustering her robe absent minded. Odin nodded and went to Thor with this._

_As a responsible son of Asgard, Thor of course had prepared clothes for his family before, matching the dressing code of common midgardians...However...not all where okay with his choices..._

_"_I AM NOT WEARING THIS ABOMINATION OF A CLOTHING!" _Loki yelled at Thor who only smiled at his younger brother in amusement._

_"_Come on, you have to dig in the culture here, its not so bad afterall, come on brother!" _Thor exclaimed, shoving Loki in the bathroom. The god of mischief however started an angry fit which in the end however didn't helped him either. A few moments and many many bad swearings later, Loki came out of the bathroom, changed completely in his midgardian fashion. His outfit contained a pair of black fingerless gloves, a spiked collar combined with spiked armwrists, a black oversized sleeveless hoodie with a big skull on top and a pair of black 3/4 jeans in punk style, completed by black leather boots._

_The faces of all people in the room were priceless, Tony had to stiffle his snickering, turning around to get himself a drink. Odin was not sure on what he should say to his sons outfit and Frigga simply laughed at the look of her youngest son. In fact atm Loki looked more like a rebellious punk teenager, completed with his raven black hair and pale face..._

_Soon after that, Odin and Frigga also changed in their clothes, both looked like every normal tourist would. Thor changed his attire again because out of spite, Loki messed up his hawaiian shirt badly so he had to throw it away. Now he wore a tight fitting muscle shirt, loose beige trousers with his underwear showing out and fancy sneakers. Completed was his outfit by his trusted sunglasses. _

"Now, lets hit the road!" _Thor exclaimed happily and with a heavy sigh of Loki and a happy Odin and Frigga, the Asgardian family made their way to the SUV._

_"_Hopefully this will be over soon..." _Loki muttered to himself, kicking a stone away._

"We can sing songs the whole drive long Loki! Isn't that great?" _Thor chimed in and ruffled his brothers hair again..._

"Thor...i hate you"

"I love you too little brother ~"

**to be continued ~~**

* * *

**_(Little sidenote here, Frigga wears a creamy sleeveless dress with circular patterns on both sides, Odin wears a hawaiian shirt with short brown trousers)_**

**_This holiday is sure going to be fun for them, don`t you think? :D Next chapter will be longer, promised x3. And i try to work on my other stories as well :3_**


	2. The first stop, a restaurant!

_**Okay dokay part 1 starts now, make yourself ready :DDDD. Have fun and remember to give Reviews :3 **_

_**Thank you in advance ^w^.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"The journey begins"**_

_**...**_

_As Thor and the rest were sitting in the SUV, Stark approached and gave each of them a fake ID card which should cover their personalities until they would go back to Asgard. S.H.I.E.L.D has tons of this stuff just in case, and because its secret no one knows about it hehehehe...*cough* _

"Alright, this ID Cards are very important, they ensure you totally freedom to travel around the states. And here this is for you Odin, your "drivers license". I hope you understand how this baby here works?"

"Of course, your teaching gave me enough inside mortal! I will steer this one to great adventures! FOR ASGARD!"

"Yeah sure, just be carefull...and think of your story if anyone asks okay? You are just a foreigner family with two teenage sons, with the goal of Holidays..." _Stark muttered, patting Odins shoulder and bid them all a farewell as well the rest of the avengers. _

_Loki muttered something like "Teenager..phff as if...". Thor was not so mad about this, he enjoyed it fully to be another guy for a little while. It had something of freedom for him. _

"See you guys around then!" _Thor said, winking happily, he grabbed Lokis hand and forced him to wink too, like you would do with a little child, much to his dismay and gave Odin the signal to start the engine. With a roar the SUV started to move and to everyones surprise Odin was very good at this. _

"Let me go you fool...i am not a child...besides i don't like your friends..."

...

_The traffic was horrible, tons of cars were on the streets like a new continental wandering was about to begin. Tapping his hands on the wheel, Odin glanced over a jaguar styled car with open deck. The driver inside this vehicle had his music to the highest volumes and didn't even dare to turn it down. The Allfather who also had a window open sighed and his anger rised up a bit. _

_The heat outside was not helping either. It mades him even more angrier, following in tapping even harder on the wheel. Frigga waved herself with a fan, drinking out of a can of soda._

_Loki was melting in his seat, his head ached and he wished for nothing more as to be in Jotunheim by now...his frost giant genes were not to joke about and heat was one of their major weaknesses. With his last might he put on a little electric fan and sighed in relief as the cold air reached his face. _

_Thor was handling his Stark phone, appearantly he was playing a game on it. Loki glanced towards Thor and snatched the handy out of his brothers hands._

"Brother, what does thou means? Give me back my phone of Stark!"

"No dearest brother, its mine now." _Loki was sticking out his tongue at Thor and fiddled with various options on the phone. If Loki had to suffer, his brother would do the same..._

_"_You give me back my phone now or i will..."

"You do what then? Hurt me?"

"Maybe, now give it back!"

"Nope" _Loki retorted, grinning like a chesire cat. If he was supposed to act like a youngling he would do so...after all the act had to played well right? He was not a trickster for nothing..._

"Father, Loki won't give me back my Stark Phone!"

_"_Thor not now, can't you see i try to survive throught his madness of vehicles in front of me?" _Odin grumbled, his anger rising up again. Frigga laid a hand on his arm and tried to calm him down._

_"_Loki, give back your brothers phone, now!" _Frigga said sternly, giving Loki the "do it or else" look. With hesitation he gave it back to Thor, crossing his arms, pouting._

_"_I am bored mother and i feel like i melt every second!" _Loki whined, really sounding like a teenager now. Thor was back playing his game, not giving his brother any attention. _

_The driver of the Jaguar now was overtaking the SUV, grinning arrogantly. _

_"_Hey there Santa, nice car you have there. But aren't you too old for driving such a vehicle, eh? hehehehe." _his voice was sore and sounded as he had a few problems with his speech. This however didn't stopped him to mock Odin further. Now his attention was on Frigga who tried to look away._

_"_Tch a shame such a grade A hoe is together with such an old fart as you are! Hey baby, won't you come over to my car? hahahaha"

"Odin, stay calm honey...let him just overtake..."

"This son of a ..."

_But Loki was faster as his father. He murmured some magic words and the car of the rude guy suddenly stopped in his tracks, making it falling behind. Loki put out his head and showed him a very rude gestic with one of his fingers, earning a scolding from his mother._

_"_Good work Loki, well done. He deserves this for mocking our royal family!"

"You are really proud of me father?" _a glittering appeared in Lokis face and he felt awesome atm. Wasn't this he always wanted? Yes it was. His father had acknowledging him for something he did.._

_Silently Loki wished for another prick to appear so that his father could be even prouder of him, making them pay for their foul language towards Frigga. But no one came up and so the driving was bearable. _

_Thor in the meanwhile had finished the game and began to look out of the window. They had left New York and Thor was curious on where they would go first. As he wondered about the destination of their goal his stomach gurgled out of sudden, making him blush. _

_"_Are you hungry dear?" _Frigga asked, looking at her oldest son with a smile. As she earned a nod from Thor she sighed. She should have brought some snacks with them, but she forgot them back in the Stark Tower._

_"_Thor is always hungry mother..." _Loki chimed in as his stomach began to protest too. "_Eh...hehehehe...you heard nothing..." _Ashamed he sunk back in his seat, sulking. He was desperate for food too but he would have never admitted it. _

_"_It seems that there is a restaurant in the next town, we can eat a bit there, right hon?"

"Hmm yeah i guess we can." _Odin replied, now getting hungry too. _

"Uhm does anyone of you have the currency of the mortals here? Dollar i assume?" _Loki asked, lifting a brow. His black lips curled up to a frown. Thor interrupted his thoughts with holding up a tiny silver card._

_"_This little thing here will pay for us! I borrowed it from Tony, the man of steel!"

"He really was willing to give you his credit card?" _Loki asked curious as well suspicious...he had thought Tony would be smarter as this. Nodding Thor handed the little silver card to Frigga who smiled in return._

_"_You truly have a benign friend of yours Thor. We will pay him back when we are back. Right honey?"

"Of course, his gratitude shall not be forsaken! By Odins beard this shall not happening!" _the allfather hollered, a booming laugh escaped his lips and a few minutes later they arrived at the next town._

_Steering to a rather small restaurant, the family could not wait to eat something. Thor praised the mortal food to heaven and now everyone was excited. Even Loki was, he never admitted it though..._

**_Inside the restaurant:_**

_The furnature was pretty old fashioned and the overall look was more of a 60´s style as anything else. Neither of the royals however really bothered this and so they sat down on a table in the middle of the restaurant._

_Loki put down the dinner card for a moment to watch Thor. His eyes wandering restless over the big amount of food in front of his eyes. The God of mischief decided for something petite, a ceasars salad as start, followed by smoked turkey breast with melon cooked ham and cucumber and tiramisu as dessert. Thor decided for himself for a grilled pork steak with pineapple, gratinated with cheese, curry sauce and french fries, plus 2 Hamburger._

_Frigga went for a salad only and Odin for a crispy roasted pig with bread dumplings. _

_The waitress put on their orders and left quickly. In the meanwhile Odin and Frigga started to talk about their trip so far._

"You know, i think we should take this route here honey, it seems the most save one. Besides we come to a few sight seeings on our way!" _Frigga suggested and looked over to her husband who agreed mostly. He was too much in awe of the surroundings of the restaurant. It truly was new for him and he didn't thought that being amongst mortals would be that great. He took a deep gulp of his ale and swallowed it quickly. Loki watched a family across their table, a mother and a son, both seemed to be pretty close. The child had something in his hands that looked like Thor. An action figure of his older brother. Loki snorted. _

"Excuse me." _he said and stood up, walking to the restrooms. He desperately needed some changing in his surroundings. To his big surprise the restroom was clean as a hospital, a sight that made him overly happy. Over the years he had developed a cleaning tick and hated it when dirt was around him. _

_A few minutes later he came back, silently leaning back in his chair. The waitress appeared with their food and Loki now was seriously famished. As all had their food they digged in._

_Not caring about the looks they got for eating tons of food(because of Thor's portion) they continued to enjoy the food they got until all was gone. This was a good first impression of the mortal world for them for sure._

_Paying quickly after that, the family left the restaurant and got themselfes in the car again, droving further to new adventures laying ahead of them. _

**_To be continued :D_**

* * *

Aaalrighty, here you go part 1. Enjoy ~~


	3. Enter the Thanos!

**whats up guys`? Here is part 3. I would really love to get some reviews for my other story parts as well :3 so please drop something in my inbox, thank you ^w^.- Also ideas are also welcome :3**

**This chapter will be mediocre lenght wise. It will have a lot of whiney Loki and a few brotherly moments ;D But you will see soon enough. enjoy ~~ And don't forget to leave a few reviews guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"A Dental fiasco!"**

_Shortly after they left the restaurant, Frigga decided to buy a few snacks for the travelling, just in case. A little while later Loki already started to eat the snacks, the taste was just too good! Thor joined him and so both brothers gone through nearly all of the snacks. _

"You all make me into a eating machine after this trip...so much eating is uncommon for me you know?"

"But you like it, don't you brother?" _Thor laughed and munched further._

_Just as Loki put the last piece in his mouth, a loud crack was heard and his face went pale of pain. A loud scream nearly let drop Frigga her drink. _

_"_Loki? What happened?"_ she said, turning around to her son, seeing him with wide eyes, filled up with pain. "_Oh dear..."

"Oowww..." _was the only thing Loki could respond, his cheek started to swell up in a rapidly speed and a single tear escaped his eyes. _

"Are you okay brother?"

"Hrhghhhhmmmm" _Loki murmured, holding his cheek fiercly. _

_"_Just cure it with your healing spell mother!" _Thor said, his mouth full of chocolate. _

_"_I can't, the spell doesn't work with this kind of things. It only works for physical injuries but not for tooth-aches...We have to go to a healer who is specialized for this kind of pain. I think they are called dentists here, right Thor?"

"Yes mother, dentists!. They are pretty scary however, their instruments especially...*he shuddered* " _Loki who heard that was now even more wary of his situation. He hated healers in general and doctors especially. The mention of instruments and pain made him cringe in his seat and a pleading look shot up to Frigga, begging her to not bring him to such a so called "dentist". _

_"_Then its settled. We will visit this doctor, then you will feel better in an instant dear!" _the last bit of color went out of Loki and defeated he slumped back in his seat, holding his cheek, mewling pathetic to himself..._

_They had luck again as it seems, they asked a passenger where the next dentist was and according to the man, there was a dentist at the end of town. So they not even had to make a de-tour. Odin steered in the direction they were told and tapped the steering wheel rhythmical. Frigga turned on the radio, she loved music. _

_The god of mischief was asleep by now, full out of pain. Thor played on his Stark Phone again, ignoring his sleeping brother. As he reached a new score he hurled up his arms in victory, hitting Loki`s cheek in the process. _

"Oops, sorry brother!"

"(he made an even more pathetic sound as before) HGHNNNNNN" _with his last power he punched Thor in the arm, tears breamed out of his eyes, dropping on his lap. He didn't cared of his pride atm, it hurted like hell and he wanted to show it clearly to his family. Odin rolled his eyes and said:_

"Take a grip of yourself son! We are almost there!"

"Hmghh Guuu (roughly translated as "FUCK YOU")"

A_ short while later they finally arrived at the dentists office. Wide eyes signalized the others that Loki was near of a breakdown. Frigga walked out of the car, opening Lokis car door and unbuckled the seat belt, taking a grip on her youngest son to signalize him to go out. Loki however started to panic and thrashed around the SUV, making it trembling dangerously. Thor helped his mother and dragged Loki out of the SUV and inside the huge tower where the dentist was residing._

_"_Loki, stop acting like this! Don't make me do a thing i may regret in the future!"

"Hold up your head brother, you can do it, i know it!"

"Hmfhhhhhguhhh(just let me die already goddamnit)"

_Inside the building:_

_Frigga talked with the receptionist and they luckily got a spot. Now they were in the waiting room. Frigga was holding Lokis hand all the time, Thor was holding him down._

"Its okay darling, you don't have to be afraid. He won't hurt you..."_ she cooed, stroking his arm reassuring. Loki relaxed a bit, still wary and on the edge of jumping up._

_Outside:_

_Odin tapped his fingers on the console of the SUV, waiting...A sound came up behind him and a sudden crush let him snap up in shock. Soon he found out what it was, another guy had driven in the car..._

_This wasn't good...Odins anger rised up again and he stepped out of the car, facing the culprit. Furrowing his brow angrily he stomped up to the guy._

"What does thou you made with this vehicle? You know who stands in front of you mortal?" _Odin hollered, looking far more intimidating as a normal tourist could look. The other guy however was not easily afraid, he was a tank of a man himself, as he walked out of the car, he matched Odins size. But wait...he looked familiar..._

_"_Thanos?"

"Odin?"

"Thanos what on Asgards hel are you doing here on Midgard?"

"The same question i could ask you, Odin. I do holidays here..."

"Well i do too, with Frigga and our sons."

"Where you are driving to?" _Thanos asked, raising up a brow._

_"_All throught the states of USA. We don't have a single goal!"

"Very well then...but wait, what are we doing now with the cars? They are damaged!"

"Well you drove in me, Thanos, so its your fault! If you can't drive midgardian cars, dont do it!" _Odin chuckled, making the other man boiling up with anger. _

_Back at the doctors office:_

_It was Lokis turn now. Dragged in by Frigga and Thor, they sat him down on the chair, a patient looking dentist awaiting them._

_"_Are we afraid of the doctor?" _he tried to sound nice but he could not hide a bit of amusement in the sight before him. A gothic styled teenager was dragged in by a sunnyboy college student and probably their mother. _

_"_He bite out his tooth as it seems, and now he has severe pain. Can you cure him healer of tooths?" _Thor asked, earning a small laugh from the dentist._

"Thats why i am here for son!" _he said, shrugging his shoulders, starting the procedure. "_i first will give you a little narcotic so that you calm down, okay?"

"Hurry up, its better this way." _Loki already started to trash around again in fear..._

_"_This won't hurt a bit, just stay still..." _A quick movement and the mask was over Lokis fearful face, the gas slowly making his mind drowsy and soon he was asleep, his arms hanging limp down from both sides of the chair. Frigga and Thor sighed in relief and walked out in the waiting room._

_"_Well he certainly has good teeths for someone his age. No smoking, no alcohol as it seems...rare in those modern times..." _the dentist murmured and started his work. The drill was rotating and a shrill noise was audible. Thor who waited outside of the room shuddered at the mere sound of this. _

_"M_other, do you still have left over some snacks?"

_"Uh no dear, sorry. You two ate everything up!" *shrugging with her shoulders, Frigga let her attention wandering over to a magazine she had in her hands._ _It was a magazine about psychology and highly interesting._

_Down on the street again:_

"I demand that you take over the damage Thanos! Its not even my carriage but still, i gave my word to the man of steel that his steed will return to him without any damages on it..."

"That is by far not my problem Odin, i can't drive anymore because of your goddamn SUV standing in the way, destroying my rented car!" _Thanos crossed his arms and pouted. As he and the Allfather did their little staring contest a lightbulb was popping up in Thano's head. "_You will take me with you on your travelling, at least until the next town!"

"WHAT?" _Odins voice boomed with a volume that all passengers started to stare at them in fright. Clearing his throat Odin get back to glare at Thanos who now was snickering._

"Either that or i will never pay the repairment for Starks vehicle here...hehehehe. Tough luck old man!"

_Odin facepalmed himself innerly. Why he had to be so stupid? This was going to be not so relaxing as he wished for...Thano's was a grade A asshole as well annoying with no end._

_Dentists office:_

_Loki was finally through his ordeal and he started to wake up slowly. Rubbing his eyes groggily he first looked in the doctors face, after that his look searched for his mother and he nearly jumped out of the chair as he saw her, clinging his arms around her neck, sobbing. _

_Coughing in his hand the dentist called in the assistance for cleaning the working place. The young woman came in, a smile on her face, nodding understandable to the weeping God in his mothers arms and started to clean up._

_Thor, Frigga and Loki walking out, Frigga was thanking the doctor over and over again for his help and because Loki was so brave at the end, he recieved a little something something from the receptionist, a lollipop. He clinged to it with his dear life, not caring of the stares he got from the other patients in the waiting room. This fucking little piece of candy was his and his only...he endured an endless pain for this and no god or mortal would ever hatch it away from him. As Thor oogled over to his brothers lollipop his stomach began to grumble again, earning a hiss from Loki afterwards. _

_Still groggy from the gas he mumbled:_

_"_Bad Thor, no lollipop for you!" _it came out far more gibberish as this but because of the authors laziness she let it slide like this :D. _

_"_Aaaw..." _was the only reply he made, watching his brother with jealousy as he clinged even more up to their mother. _

_Back with Thanos and Odin:_

_Both men started to wrestle on the ground, making scary sounds at each other, a small group of people surrounded them by now, some of them shouting encouragements to both, heating up the moment even further. _

_As the trio around Frigga returned to the SUV she burried her head in her hands of shame...Thor wanted to help his father and began to grab after his trusted hammer mjolnir but it was not here! He already forgot that he left it in the Stark Tower..._

_But Frigga had her own way to stop the quarreling men...Walking up to them with all her dignity and authority she stopped before them and gave them both a good smack on the head. Both guys looked up to Frigga, eyes wide with amazement and shame as well. Friggas burning eyes darted deep in Odins flesh and he winced a bit. He knew this look and it was not a pleasant one...Standing up, dusting himself and Thanos off, Odin faced his wife with a nervous chuckle. _

_"_Uhm hello dearest..."

"What is Thanos doing here honey?" _her voice was still stern but not as bad as before. _

_"_He...well..."

"Odin said that i can travel with you guys for a while until the next town!"

"W...what?" _Frigga asked perplexed, watching her husband in disbelief. _

_"_Thanos crashed in our car and he only will pay for the repairment if we take him with us..." _Odin explained, frowning at his decision. Frigga gave him this special look of annoyance but said no word._

_"_Oh well...if you think its a good idea...but he won't stay for long, will he? Its our families holiday...i don't want that its ruined by random persons!" _Thanos bowed slightly, a big smile on his weird face._

_"_You can sit between Thor and Loki, but be careful with Loki..he is still sensitive..."

"Hehehe, i won't hurt him Allmother..."

"Don't call me that...it makes me shiver that someone like you calls me mother...Lady Frigga is good enough for you..." _she coldly replies, gesturing over the car._

_Thanos, Thor and Loki squeezed themselfes in the backseats, Loki still clutching his lollipop in his hands ,glaring over to Thanos who glared back and pushed him a bit more aside which was not acceptable at all for the still hurt god of mischief...pushing back Thanos made his fresh teeth wound hurt again. He flinched and buckled himself up silently, deciding to go for a little rest..._

_Thor still lured over the candy in his brothers hand, wanting the piece of candy for himself...he nudged Thanos in the ellbow, getting his attention._

_"_psst...help me to get Lokis lollipop!"

"Why should i?"

"Because i will share it with you Thanos..."

"Tch, i, Thanos don't have a need for a silly candy stick...i lust after greater things!" _after a short pause however he snatched the candy out of the sleeping Lokis hands, handing it over to Thor who beamed a big smile. _

_"Y_ou're the best Thanos!" _the thunder god exclaimed this a bit too loud, high fiving Thanos, waking Loki up and as soon as he saw that his candy stick was taken away from him, his anger flared up and tears welled up in his eyes._

_"_Someone seems to wake up now!" _Thanos snickered, earning a glare from Frigga who turned her head around._

* * *

_This holidays would be far more stressful as they all thought...will Loki get back his hard earned prize for standing his god in the dentists office? Will Thanos really pay for the damage he caused? All this and more you will read in part 4 ;D._

_Oh and reviews guys...i life from them ;D. _


	4. Problems?

**Thank you for the review as well for the fav and following last chap :D And now like i promised, part 4 of Down in Midgard ^^. Enjoy ~~**

**What do you think, should i give Thanos a bigger role in this fiction? Tell me in comments ;D For ideas i am also open :D.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_"Problems?"_

_..._

_Good 30 minutes after continuing their ride, Odin was on the edge of a nervous breakdown thanks to the unwanted guest in the car...Thanos managed to mentally corrode Odin in merely 10 minutes, giving Frigga several headaches and Loki his worst 10 minutes in his life(not counting the dentists visit of course...)_

_The bad thing was, Thor was chiming in his nonsense which made the Allfather just even more furious...You probably can imagine the atmosphere in the car by now..outside there are temperatures nearly as hot as in Niflheim, inside a nonstop talking weirdo with personality issues and a fear of board games for children as well a personality which would even bland out Loki's in case of vanity..._

_Loki was nonstop chanting mantras to himself, calming himself down(which was pretty hard because he still was upset over his lollipop which was by now gone anyway(the heat take his toll...), Frigga started to study the landcard a bit too hard, a pulsing vein slowly showing up..._

_"_As i was just a little girl...And everybody now! Come on Odin, sing with us!" _Thanos reached for the radio, turning it up to the highest volume...Que Se Ra was playing and Thanos started to sing along awfully loud, joined in by Thor..._

_"_Turn the volume down...please..." _the "please" part was more spitted out by Frigga, unusual for her calm self...she was afraid of herself but Thanos was simply...not to describe..._

"He is not there...he is not here...he is...not...HERE..." _Loki chanted faster and faster, his fists clenching even tighter as before..._

_Odin would have thrown out the radio a long time ago if it wouldn't have been Starks car...and he knew what would happen if something would get broken in it..._

_"_QUE-SE-RAAAA SE RAAA Lalalalala" _Thanos and Thor sang along, without a slightest problem in the world...for all persons luck(well sans Thanos and Thor) the song ended soon and Odin turned down the volume in an instant, earning a sigh from both Frigga as well Loki. _

"Aww nuts...i love this song...it reminds on my mother...*sigh*" _Thanos whiped away a single tear that was escaping his eye._

_"_What happened to her?" _Thor asked curiously, raising an eyebrow._

"Nothing...she is still alive..."

"Why do you look so sad then?"

"I don't want to talk about...its personal..." _another sniffeling sound later, Thanos was back to his old annoying self, now fighting over the Stark Phone with Thor..._

_"_Honey, i think we should hurry up a bit! The next town is still so far away...*her tone turned more quiet, now she was nearly whispering to Odin* I want to get rid of "this" person as fast as possible..."

"I agree with every piece of my body, don't worry, we are strong, we will survive this torture and after this, our real holidays can start! We can use those so called canues to make a little watersport or whatever the mortals call it here!" _Odin whispered back, petting his wifes hand reassuring._

"A wonderful idea...*sigh* watch the street honey, i don't want that we take the wrong turn..."

"Me neither...*he glared back to Thanos who was now happily playing with the Stark Phone of Thor...*"

"Mother, i need to use the bathroom!"

"Is it desperate Loki?"

"Yes, all this turmoil with the dentist and this guy here*points to Thanos* made my stomach rebell..."

"Oh well, maybe we can stop at the next gas station, it is not so far, the next one is good an half hour away. Do you think you can keep it so long?"

"I have no other choice as to keep it back.." _Loki muttered, squeezing his legs together to surpress the urge of nature that calls him...Thanos nudged his elbow, earning a glare from the god of mischief._

"What is it you dull creature?"

"Hey hey, language boy! Better take your tongue in your mouth runt! Your mother sure did a lousy job raising you...hadn't thought so i have to say..tse tse..."

_Now he had hit a nerve...A loud snap was heard and Frigga teared the landcard apart. This was too much for her to bear...no one...and really no one had the right to critisize her parenting! Especially not a big oaf like Thanos..._

_"_One more word Thanos...and i personally will tear you apart like i did with this card..." _the allmother sneered and turned her head around sharply, hissing nearly..._

"What, do you want to put me over your knee then? Bwahahahaha, don't make me laugh woman!" _slapping his knee with force he shaked violently of laughing and wiped away a tear from his eye._

_"_Man i hadn't that much fun since i collected all the infinity stones!"

"I...need some fresh air..."

"I now honey, just a short while and then we are at the gas station...keep it up until then...you too Loki, got that boy?"

"Yes...i will endure it father...if i can survive Thors snoring, this will be nothing..." _Loki muttered, crossing his arms._

_"_I am not snoring! Besides, even if i would snore...its a sign of strenght! Not a weakness..."

"Of course...nearly killing everyones eardrums in your sleep makes you so strong...i bet if there would be a god of Eardrums you would have an arch enemy by now..."

_Thanos laughed his ass off on Lokis comment and slapped his shoulders hard._

"Good one Locus, god of sanitary!"

"..its Loki...God of mischief for you..."

"Sure Low-key, keep it low-key, will ya? Bwhahahahaha"

"Thanos...you know that if you ever ever again cross my ways in any galaxy or realm...that i will brutally neutering you? Slowly and painful..."

"Sure, just go ahead! I will crush you anyway. Hah, crushing like am eardrum..i should go to TV shows..."

"Are we there yet mother?" _Loki now was very desperate and the sudden outburst made his bladder ache even more as before...dangerously close of erupting..._

_"_Just a few more minutes...see the sign? Its not much longer..."

"So you have to pee pretty badly eh? You know what? I knew a good medicine for that!"

"What are you eahHHHHHHKK" _Loki shrieked as Thanos hunched over to Loki, tickling his sides with no mercy..."STOP IT, STOP ITTTTTT! I WILL RUIN MY CLOTHES!"_

"THANOS, stop tickeling Loki!"

"Let me join in ! Let me join in!" _Thor yelled, trying to reach over Thanos._

_"_ENOUGH!" _Odins booming Allfather voice came to light and silenced everyone in an instant and Loki was rigid as a stick out of sudden, a slightly pink blush was appearing on his face..._

_"_*sob*I..hate you..." _Loki stuttered, tears dwelling up in his eyes out of embarrasment...he truly had ruined his clothes because of Thanos..*_

"Hah, you are not the first one who said that. What happened, oh god of soggy pants?" _He innocently asked, raising an eyebrow, not hiding a smirk...he knew exactly what happened and his joy about this accident made him nearly hopping with excitement...oh he was sooo evil..._

_"_Oh dear..."

"I hope the seats are not ruined or stained...Stark is killing us..." _Odin muttered to himself, scratching his beard. (and here a prime example of Odins A+Parenting :D)_

_At the Gas Station:_

_Loki was still sobbing, he had cleaned himself up swiftly, cursing all the time he was in the bathroom, planning his revenge for Thanos. Thank god they had spare clothes with them, so Loki quickly changed in fresh clothes(this time far less gothic and teenaged styled which he was very grateful for...). As he walked out he saw Frigga standing besides a rock, looking up to the sky. Her look was longing after peace and quiet holidays, without any trouble caused by an outrageous stupid and dumb titan in their car..._

_Reaching up to his mother, the tricksters hand softly touched his mothers shoulder, squeezing it tightly._

_"_Do you feel better Loki-dear?" _she caressed his cheek which caused Loki to blush. In those moments he was a little boy again, all shy and timid...he liked this sometimes when he felt not good or miserable..._

_"_Yes, one would wonder what new clothes can do for the cause...How long until the next city mother?"

"I am afraid it will be good an hour to two, it depends on the weather around these parts."

"I see...we better hurry up then huh? I will clean up the seat quickly so that we can continue the travelling..."

"Already done dear, i was not unproductive whilst you were away!" _she smiled and offered her son a hand. Gladly accepting his mothers hand, both were walking back to the car now._

_They returned to see Thanos all wrapped up in velcro-tape, firmly put over his whole body, and most important...over his mouth... A wide smile escaped both Frigga as well Loki. _

_"_It seems father was not unproductive as well huh?"

"Yes indeed, with Thanos all wrapped up i think we will enjoy this trip far more dear...*chuckles*"

_Odin put back the velcro-tape and proudly watched his piece of art. _

_"_I think i could have been an artist instead of a king you know? I will call this piece here...hmm..."

"How about Titan Abomination?" _Loki suggested, raising an eyebrow._

"I will think over something while we are driving, in the car you all!" _Odin said, throwing the angry and protesting Thanos over his shoulders and into the trunk of the car..._

_"_Good work my king, now we can truly enjoy our trip!" _Frigga walked over to Odin, kissing his cheek and earning a sweet smile of her husband. _

"Lets hope so dear...now into the vehicle and up to the streets! We still have a far way in front of us! Huzzah i say!"

"Huzzah father!" _Thor chimed in, raising up his fist "_For Asgard!"

"You are still here? Haven't seen you in a while in this chapter Thor!"

"Breaking the fourth wall again Loki, eh? _Thor asked, nudging his younger brother jokingly."_I was also in the bathroom and listened to your countless swearings! Did mother know that?"

"Shut up, we won't ever talk about this anymore...and your warrior four friends won't know about this either, you got that brother?" _he hissed over to Thor who only shrugged with his shoulders, getting in the back of the car like Loki. _

_And so my dear readers the family of gods is continuing their trip to unknown landscapes in Midgard! Stay tuned for new parts of the Asgardian madness that is Frigga and her family! Oh and Thanos of course ~~_

* * *

**_Hope u liked it folks :D Reviews are welcome and so on and on._**

**_If you have any ideas on how i can use Thanos further in this fiction, just tell me :D hehehehe._**


End file.
